Divided between Love and Lust
by Xemtlenc
Summary: While Jade is fortunately installed with her great love and will soon marry, the shadow of her step-brother arrives for claimed that he always wants, upsetting her life again as at each of his visits. There is a love triangle (but no relationship to three), Jade-centric. Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. Her russian stepbrother

**A/N: In this story, I will make that the Benson family are or have Russian origins. Why? I have a little desire to write about this usa/russia rivalry, it's changed a little and Freddie seems a little looked like a russian or an equivalent.**

 **There will be some age lag between the characters, as the iCarly series began before that of Victorious, the trio may be older than the HA's band. In this story, I will above all respect the course of Victorious, that of iCarly is quite secondary.**

 **There will also be a love triangle, but this time, it is the love of a woman shared between two men. It's with ... no, I'll let you discover that.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 -** **Her russian stepbrother**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Beverlywood, May 2016**

Finally! After a week of harassing work, Jade is now lying on the couch with her man on friday night. Small shower to relax and small outfit to be comfortable, without anything underneath, she loves it and Beck loves it. They had planned a restaurant, but united by their laziness, the couple preferred to stay idle at home.

They do not need to organize a romantic evening to love each other, his touch and smell are enough to make her heart beat and heat her belly. She loves him, he is her great love, the one who brought her the most.

Jadelle 'Jade' West met him at some point in her life when she was not at her best, where she no longer trusted, partly because of her father. As soon as she met Beck Oliver at Hollywood Arts High School, he knew how to tameher. He showed her how to open up, to let go. Jade owes to Beck her happiness, she feels so good with him.

Beck lets his forefinger walk in her neck, this simple touch is enough to make her shiver. The finger slides until the birth of her breast, explores the space under her cleavage, inviting her four confreres to follow it. It is now a complete hand clinging to it. His fingers roll a hardened nipple. Jade purrs with pleasure, presses the contact and seeks his lips for a passionate kiss. Their mouths are welded and their tongues dance together.

Time passes, she does not know how long. His other hand passes under her skirt and pantyhose to meet her sex. She is wet already, impatient to feel him invest it, but the bells ring, ending their contact. Jade begs her boyfriend not to break their embrace, to let this unwelcome go away, but the latter's insistence on the bell button convinces Beck to get up. Jade pretends to sulk, she waits, impatient that her man gets rid of the importunate to resume their activity.

Jade watches the images shake on the television screen, head filled with promises for the evening. She hears her man talking, the voice of his interlocutor tells her something but she does not react at the moment. Maybe Andre or Robbie who comes at the wrong time ...

"Jade, babe, come see" Beck calls in an enthusiastic voice.

Curious, she deigns to rise and go to greet their visitor. Arriving in the corridor, the surprise is total that she remains paralyzed, stunned. _**He**_ 's there, _**he**_ 's back. After years of absence, _**he**_ reappears in her life. Not tonight. Beck is surprised by her lack of reaction, _**he**_ does not. _**He**_ just smiles as _**he**_ always smiled.

"Well, you do not say hello to your brother?" Beck is really surprised.  
"Fredward" Jade babbles.

By politeness, she takes him in her arms quickly.

"Good evening, my dear little sister, but please, call me Freddie" Fredward replies with his charming look that she hates "I am just passing through town and I was looking forward to seeing my tender sister. I hope not to disturb you, I would not care."  
"No" Beck bites the hook "it's a joy to meet you at last, c'mon, come in and come and sit in the living room. We are going to drink to fraternal reunion."  
"It is very kind of you and it is with pleasure, we are almost part of the same family, I have heard. When is the wedding?"  
"This summer, in August, you will surely have gone to visit another country as usual" she hoped.  
"I will probably be able to free myself, I would not want to miss this event."  
"I'm so excited to learn more about you" Beck paved the way to the show "Jade has remained rather mysterious about you."  
"It does not surprise me about my dear sister, she has never been very talkative."  
"But do not worry, her parents are full of praise for you" Beck nodded "I've heard so many stories about you, you come from Volgograd, that's it?"

Jade throws himself into the sofa, while Freddie sits on the chair in front, he confirms his origin and begins to describe the wonders of the city while Beck takes out the glasses. Here we go: as to his usual, this brother threw his ' _blablabla_ ' and Beck gobbles everything he says. Why do people never see with who they actually deal with?

Her boyfriend walks away a bit to sort out the drinks left in the kitchen while continuing the discussion with Freddie at a distance. Freddie, still seated conqueringly on the armchair with his arms on the armrest, stares at her with a penetrating look, displaying his smile sure of him.

Jade looks away, suddenly feeling naked. Why did she take off her underwear tonight? Everyone can most likely notice her lack of bra, but not that of her panties. She tightens her thighs nervously to make sure. It will also be necessary to avoid bending down.

* * *

The first time Jade saw her, she was a very young teenager, she had just turned 13. Fredward Benson disembarked like that, from one day to another in her life. Her father, Ryan West, received a phone call and a week later, Jade had a brother. She, the only daughter pampered by her parents, although she often had disagreements with her father.

He had come by plane, disembarking from his distant country of which she knew absolutely nothing, and Ryan made the presentations.

"Fredward, here is my wife Amber and my daughter Jadelle. Jadelle, here is your big brother Fredward."  
"Nice to meet you, little sister" Freddie said with one of his most beautiful smiles.

Jade had grimaced, she did not want this brother. Why her father wanted to impose on her a brother? Fredward looked very much like her father, with more wild features, more carnivorous, but also paradoxically softer.

She learned that it was during his studies that Ryan had fucked his mother, Marissa Benson, a russian student who came to the US with a scholarship. If he had not forgotten the condom ... In short, a few years later, Marissa went away pregnant without Ryan knowing. After that, Ryan met Amber, and this time was beneficial.

And a few years later, arrived a son.

Freddie had just spent a week in order to meet his " _american family_ ", as he likes to call them. Jade cursed him for coming, he should have stayed in his country. He quickly put her parents in his pocket, even Amber. Yet, it was the son of another woman and yet, Jade does not know how he succeeded, she could not believe her eyes. She refused to let him approach her. Although he tried to be sympathetic and charming, she did not yield. Amber scolded her daughter, Ryan too.

Jade had to be " _so-called_ " welcoming, it had not been easy for him, poor little boy. But her own parents were on his side, she wanted to vomit. After his first visit, they did not stop talking about him without stopping. Fredward here, Fredward over there. God, she wanted to scream at them to be silent.

He came about every year, Jade agreed to make efforts afterwards.

So she was more kind and could have accepted him ... but he had something different since the first time.

Something in his gaze that made her cold in the back every time he stared at her. He was too kind to her, she did not know why, but his behavior sounded false. Freddie made her feel uncomfortable, but he remained wise all the time.

* * *

The last time she'd seen him was four years ago, some time after her terrible break with Beck. She was on holiday with her parents, camping near Santa Barbara (although her parents had a fairly " _luxurious_ " life style, they often liked to go on a trip with the bare minimum). Freddie had succeeded in being invited at the last moment.

The problem was that there were only two tents. Jade does not know how he did but he managed to make her parents believe that it would be a good idea to share their daughter's tent with him. She had tried to challenge, but nothing to do, her parents treated her selfish.

"You can still make a place for your brother" her mother insisted.

He's not her brother, ever. And Freddie was still smiling. Barely major, she was forced to share her intimacy with a near-unknown two-year-old her elder. She cursed her parents, she went to bed early the first night. She could hear them laughing outside the tents, Freddie told them about his first trip (the first of a long series) and gave them funny anecdotes.

Being become the health minister of the new russian government, Marissa Benson had accessed certain privileges that few people had access to, and she did profited at her only son from its privileges which she had never had before in her youth. Like the freedom to travel in the world while having the online school, become independent without worrying about lack of money. She left him those privileges as long as he had excellent grades. Result: he was the first of his promotion. After a long discussion between Marissa & Ryan, and pulling some strings, Freddie was able to become a full American citizen, and Jade's parents told him he could stay at home as much as he wanted, to the chagrin of the gothic.

It is true that since his first visit, he had won in charisma. As soon as he opened his mouth, everyone was hanging on his lips. He had found the art and the way of telling his adventures. Even Jade found herself laughing when she lowered her guard, laughing that he did not fail to notice. And he had also embellished himself, his travels had conferred an athletic pace and a tanned skin. Under other circumstances, he might have been to her liking, but there she strove to hate him.

Freddie came to bed two hours after her. Jade still could not close her eyes, being too edgy, she heard him undress and lie behind her back under the blankets. He whispered her name to make sure she was sleeping well. Jade did not respond, even though she felt some tingling in her stomach feeling his presence behind her.

He waited several minutes before testing a first approach. A hand came to rest on the hollow of her kidneys. Jade said nothing, determined to mimic the lethargy. No reaction, his fingers began to walk all over her back, climbing up her spine. The contact made her shiver.

His palm resting a few centimeters from her neck, pressing his contact a little more. She watched every move, trying to figure out what he was getting, but she remained asleep, promising herself that if he went too far, she would pretend to wake up to calm him down with her scissors.

His hand landed on her ass, and Jade did not say anything, stunned by this nerve. She was motionless for the moment but well present, she felt his warmth through the fine fabrics of her nightie and her panties. Freddie was probably watching a reaction from her, a simple protest, but she was paralyzed.

Jade did not dare to push him away, thinking he would not go any further, that he would show himself reasonable and that he would stop himself. She knew at the bottom of herself that it was wrong. Her heart pounded and a heat had invaded her belly.

Never had Beck touched her here, he was the only one who had touched her until now. In spite of herself, Jade must recognize that she was starting to be excited, curious to see how far he could go. His hand gained confidence because he now palpated her frankly. Sometimes Freddie let a finger walk along the furrow of her buttocks.

He seemed to be enjoying it. The situation was really starting to go too far, and she planned to protest. But she was afraid that he understood that she had been awakened from the beginning and that she had let herself do that. Afraid that finally, it encourages him to continue.

Freddie was more and more enterprising. He lifted her nightie and lowered her panties, allowing her voracious fingers to feast on the softness of her pale skin. They nibbled every patch of her skin. A finger even gnawed near his anus. Despite herself, her body was reacting to the assaults of her fingers. Boiling, a ball clenched his stomach, a mixture of fear and excitement. Her pussy was flowing, she was ashamed but she wet so much because of him. Fortunately, that's not what interested him that night.

His fingers had free access to his buttocks, but Freddie had not decided to stop there. After several minutes spent sensing her ass, Jade felt him sticking to her. His erection was firmly hard under his boxer. His cock got stuck between his buttocks and he started rubbing gently. Jade felt his hot breath in his neck.

He was breathing heavily, and his sex was extraordinarily hard. Then he released her, she felt this pillar of hot and firm flesh gushing and coming up against her ass. For the curious (but conservative) virgin girl that she was despite her 18 years, her dick seemed huge (she had not done anything yet with Beck).

The situation had really slipped, Jade did not dare to stop him, always for fear of revealing himself. And despite the shame, she felt a certain pride in feeling the manhood of a man for the first time in her life. He masturbated along her ass. His cock rubbed on her buttocks. His tip walked along the bottom of her buttocks and put a little pressure on her anus. He panting harder and harder, his hand followed a frantic rhythm along his cock. She felt then long hot jets crashing on her ass.

Jade had not understood it right away, but he had just cum. Freddie pulled away from her after taking his breath, he left her in that state and fell asleep. She did not dare to move for fear of waking him up, and she fell asleep some time after him, the panties always down, the wet pussy and ass stained with cum.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, I go slowly for the first chapter, but the sequel will become more and more hot.**


	2. The taste for surrender

**A/N: This chapter continues the camping/flashback part, I will finish it before continuing the story.**

 **In iCarly, Freddie can speak randomly in Spanish. Here, he will speak fluent Russian when he wants it because he is half Russian & American. For Jade, she is still divided by her refusal to recognize Freddie as her brother and her submission awakened by him, she will learn things about herself in this chapter.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - The taste for surrender**

The next day, Jade & Freddie did as if nothing had happened.

He had started again the following evening, and it was in the middle of the night that he chose to act. She had been awakened, but she pretended to sleep when she felt him stir. Jade had sworn that this time she would not let herself, but the paralysis won her again.

He was faster this time, raising her nightie and removing her panties much faster, and his hands were more exploratory this time. While he masturbated with one, the other came to feel one of her breasts. The latter also allowed himself to patrol along her intimate lips. Jade bit her lip when she felt his fingers stick on top, she was wet. And then she reassured herself by saying to herself that people could be excited in their sleep, it was enough of an erotic dream or that the body react unconsciously to touching.

Freddie nevertheless seemed surprised at the moment and stopped all movement, but he quickly went on whispering a phrase in Russian. Jade wanted to squeeze her thighs to keep him from exploring, but she did not dare. She can not believe it, even though she would have socially destroyed the first student who would even dare to think of perverse things about her to HA (even Beck could be happy if he could 'accidentally' touch her buttocks ), Here, in this tent, she could not even think of resisting her brother.

He engulfed a finger in her sex shortly before cum as the day before between her buttocks, before putting her panties back in place. Jade went back to sleep, but this time, her panties and crotch stained with sperm.

On the third night, Freddie went to bed first. She left to join him soon after, she had donned her outfit for the night and slipped under the blankets, still turning her back at him. He came to stick himself immediately taking her in his arms. The ball in her belly danced already tumultuously.

"I hope it does not bother you but I did not keep my boxer to sleep" she could feel his arrogant smile behind her "I wanted to put myself at ease."

He did not need to tell her, she had seen his underwear hang out in his stuff and she already felt his manhood at the beginning of erection. Jade did not respond and tried to stray a little, but his arms held her and Freddie came to stick a little more to her.

"By the way, my dear little sister, if you knew how happy I am to know you" he whispered in her ear as a hand slipped through her hair and her neck. This hand then slipped on her back, and his fingers began to play with the straps of her bra. She felt his cock stiffen a little more "you know, you too would be more comfortable if you took off those useless underwear."

Jade does the deaf ear, her heart beat hard.

"Come on, take off that bra" Freddie ordered her in a more authoritative tone as he undid the tie "let your beautiful chest break free."

Jade did not want to, but she obeyed. She did not know why he intimidated her, and somewhere she was excited to submit to him as she had done the previous two nights. So she twisted to remove her bra and swung it to the other end of the tent as if nothing had happened.

"Your panties too" he added, placing a hand on her right buttock.

This time too, she obeyed and got rid of her panties which, despite herself, had already absorbed a little of her wet. Jade could easily imagine the smile that his lips had to form. She was at his mercy, she could not escape him, she wanted to run away, but where to go?

"Good, Jadelle, good night" he said satisfiedly.

He pressed his contact along her back. His cock was completely hard and only the cloth of her nightie separated it from her buttocks. That's how she fell asleep. It was a hand that played with one of her nipples that woke her up. The hand had dipped under her nightie to come to feel a breast, his other hand was already masturbating his sex along her ass.

It was the third night in a row that he masturbated on her ass, and like the other times, she had pretended to sleep. Jade did not know why she let do him. She hated this brother, but somehow she thought she loved what he was doing to her. Jade even wanted more. It is true that Freddie was desirable, she had already observed many girls turning in his path.

But honestly, Jade thinks it was the interdict that made her get wet. Even if she refused to admit her, he was her brother. Though frightened, she loved to feel him dominate her. For the third night in a row, Freddie ejaculated on her buttocks where she had allowed his cum to dry all night.

* * *

On the fourth (and last) evening, Jade had not waited until he ordered her to lie down without underwear. As she did every evening, she went to bed, turning her back on him. She refused to read his victorious look on his face. He came to stand beside his sister, the dick semi-stiffened, and grabbed one of her breasts wishing her good night.

Jade did not sleep the next hour when he started rubbing on her ass and he palpated more openly her generous chest. His hand also left (again) to assault her vulva, sticking a finger in her privacy without difficulty. Then his fingers found her clit and began to annoy her.

Jade had not let out the slightest moan of pleasure, though envy itched. She stood firm, his lips then approached her ear.

"I know you're not asleep, little sister" he whispered.

She did not dare to answer. Although uncovered, she clutched herself unnecessarily to pretend to sleep. He pressed a finger into her anus. The surprise forced her to react and she dropped a complaint.

"I'd like to feel your lips and your tongue on my penis. Suck me."

Her heart beat. It was unthinkable what he asked her. Even more unthinkable is the fact that she obeys. Jade turned around, offered, and approached her face from his cock. His strong smell rose to her nostrils, she had let him touch her, undress her, masturbate on her ass, and now she was preparing to take it in the mouth.

How did this man get to get everything her so easily? Hesitant, She took his big cock in hand and masturbated it gently. It was so firm and so warm, it was incredible, she had for the first time a cock in hand, and it was that of her brother. Contradictory feelings between desire and disgust jostled within her.

It is in this state that she laid her lips on the tip of his dick and tasted for the first time in her life to male flesh. His savage flavor invaded her mouth and made her lose her means. Jade put aside her dismay and offered herself as best she could. He let her do it without forcing her, allowing her to discover in her own way the male sex from all angles as well as his reactions. Freddie merely stroked her black hair, whispering words in his mother language, while she swallowed his sex.

Jade does not know what he was saying, but she imagined he was calling her a whore, a cocksucker ... she was wetting more. Jade did not really like what she was doing, nor his taste on her tongue, but knowing that she was going to make his cock cum and that she could not escape him overcame her on an ocean of madness.

The young gothic wanted to offer him this orgasm and she offered him. He spread in her mouth with a grunt. She anticipated his request and swallowed everything. At the time, she felt proud of herself. A few minutes later, remorse won her.

Jade had wanted to leave the tent before he woke up the next morning, but it was too late. As she got up, Freddie grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him by tipping her. She had wanted to struggle and protest, but he threw himself on her and put his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"It's my last day among you, little sister, I intend to enjoy a bit of your beauty before leaving. Do not make noise."

She was stuck on her stomach, and he straddled her. She already felt his stiff cock on her buttocks. She wanted once more to struggle but he grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand behind her back.

"Stop" she gently protested.  
"Come on, little sister" he whispered, palpating her buttocks "you know you like it as much as I do."

And unfortunately, he was absolutely right. Feeling it so mastered already made Jade flow like a fountain. It's crazy how she was wet more and more easily to his touch. His hand came to make sure of the condition of her pussy.

"You see" Freddie said pleased by planting a finger in her damp cave "you are my little whore. You are mine."

The young russian man searched her pussy with his finger, and in spite of herself, Jade began to groan softly. A second finger came to invest her intimacy. She stopped struggling. He had won, it was lost. So he released his constraint on her wrists and his hand came to pinch her breasts swollen with excitement. After playing for several minutes with her vulva and her breasts, his two hands came to take care of her buttocks, grabbing them, palpating them, slamming them.

"If you knew how much your ass makes me feel" he says, inserting a wet finger into her foundation.  
"Ouch" she complained.  
"Shhh, no noise. Would not you wake your parents?"

Well, her silent thought was 'yes and no'. Only her parents could have stopped them. He was now sliding his finger in her anus, he advised her to relax. She obeyed, trying to get to this new caress.

It was strange, humiliating but still not unpleasant. Seeing that everything went well, a second finger and a third came reinforcement, thus enlarging the passage. From time to time, they made a round trip to her sex to recover a bit of wet.

"It's time" he advises her "let yourself do ... as always."

Freddie then positioned himself above Jade, giving rise to a sudden fear in the depths of her soul. She wanted to end this madness for a moment, but she did not move. The tip of his sex came to land at the entrance of her anus and forced a passage, Jade retained a cry.

She felt his cock implanted in her, centimeter after centimeter. It was painful, he crushed her with all his weight, she no longer had any way of escaping him ... but she was wet abundantly. Alas, part of her loved the pain and she wet even more. Nevertheless, she managed to find pleasure in her enslavement.

Jade felt more relaxed, Freddie too. He allowed himself to go a little harder. She bit the pillow not to scream, she also stretched her ass so that he fucked her deeper. Jade was beginning to find a real pleasure in being sodomized, despite the shame of finding herself in this position.

"Um, my little whore, you like that I fuck your ass?"

The jaw always planted in the pillow, he did not hear her 'yes'. Freddie had speeded up the rhythm again, she was shaken, tossed, mishandled. He no longer seemed to take her into consideration, so much so that he was hurting her.

It was a sign that the end was approaching. He released his load by holding a rattle, Jade felt his sperm gushing deep into her anus.

Being exhausted, her brother collapsed on her to ensure his dominance, Jade could feel his cock still planted deep in her ass.


	3. Vain resistance

**A/N: C'mon, the camping/flashback part is finished, I go back to the beginning of the first chapter. Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to prescribe but the parents of Jade are always together, no divorce and all, never anything had any of these things on their side.**

 **Hm, I do not think I need to tell you that the characters are OOC.**

 **...**

 **03 - Vain resistance**

 **Beverlywood, May 2016  
** **Residence of Beck & Jade,**

Beck just handed out appetizer biscuits and is doing the service. He fills a glass of vodka to each while Freddie tells them about his last trip to India. Beck is subjugated by the narrative. Jade hardly listens, wondering what is true in what he tells them.

Most of the time, her so-called brother has eyes planted on her. She looks away, knowing what he wants to see. She feels ashamed, if she had known, she would have covered herself a little more. Despite everything, she feels some tingling arise in the deepest of her belly, like a distant memory that resurfaced little by little.

Jade tightens the thighs, she does not want to reveal more, she knows that the stranger in front her sees clear in her game. Her attitude makes him sport a mocking smile, his eyes are insistent. She guesses what he wants, she avoids crossing his imperious vision, it's wiser. The memories of their last encounter jostle in her head, making herself relive all the scenes one after the other. Despite herself, she has warm. Jade wriggles to look for the most comfortable position, she crosses his eyes suddenly and blushes, she has the impression that he is able to read in her head.

"My little sister, it's nice to have taken off your underwear for me, you're beautiful" Freddie told her in Russian.

Jade blushed, the lack of bra was visible, but the panties ... Did she lack of vigilance? Unless he just guessed it.

"It's not for you" Jade happens to stammer in his language.  
"What if you spreaded your thighs a bit to show me?" he asked ignoring her previous sentence.

He does not retreat before anything, his authoritarian gaze is imposing, so that she lowers her eyes like a little girl who has just been scolded. Freddie has not changed, or maybe yes, but worse. Jade finds the brother who had been able to impose his will in the tent. It's as if it was yesterday, he imagines that he still has power over her.

But today the situation is different: she is no longer this naive young virgin, but a flourishing and happy woman as a couple.

Why should she throw herself at his feet? Her man, who has absolutely nothing to understand in their exchanges in Russian, is surprised that she can speak this language. Jade then explains that they were still separated by their break at the time. With her father, they visited Russia three years ago where she had learned the rudiments of the local language.

Of course, Jade had lost since time, for lack of practice. However, using the words she remembers and what she guesses from her pseudo-brother's thoughts, she could easily understand what he was saying.

 **...**

With her father, they spent a month there at Marissa's home, Fredward's mother, who had invited them. Freddie was not there, on a trip she does not know where. Amber could not get out of work, she had an important business going on and could not afford to have a holiday. Jade was both reassured and disappointed for Freddie's absence.

Marissa Benson was a very beautiful woman, she had kept a pretty face and carnal curves. She also had the same wild and dominant side as her son, which added much charm to her. She could very well have been a top model in her youth, Jade understood better how her father could lose his composure during his studies. Marissa also knew to be very seductive, her sensual voice was bewitching.

Ryan was like on a small cloud to regain his former conquest, their complicity was clearly visible. Jade suspected that they had started fucking again, but she did not get any evidence to confirm her doubts. To priori, Marissa took her in sympathy and wanted to advise her in relation to the boys.

Sometimes she even talked to him about sex in russian without any embarrassment while her father did not understand a word of their conversation.

"Men love that we suck their cock" Marissa once said to her "it makes them crazy, but you must have already noticed" she added in hint.

Jade blushed, all ashamed. Marissa seemed to be aware of what had happened a year before.

"With my son, we speak absolutely of everything" Marissa confirmed her "but reassure you, I will not say anything to your father. What you do together do not bother me at all. I still want to warn you to be wary from Freddie: when he takes something, he does not it let go away."

 **...**

 _He will never let go away, that's why he's here tonight, I know it_ , Jade thinks as she recalls her conversation with his mother.

His eyes continue to wait for she obey him, without a doubt. She feels like a puppet, a warmth heats her belly. By tightening her legs, she starts to have cramps.

 _What if I pulled them apart, just a little? No, I almost gave in but he will not get me tonight. The man of my life is just sitting next to me, I can not do that to him. Yet, it is not the envy that is lacking ..._ , she thought again. The look of Freddie is more and more insistent, bewitching. She wants to submit to her will, just a little, _can a small exhibition be considered adultery? But why did I ask this question?_

It is true that Jade has acquired the taste of submission, she does not know if it is her brother who imposed her or if it was in her dna.

It had happened after this disastrous failure with Mona Patterson, she met her new boyfriend after have dropping Cat & Tori at the latter, Jade had run out of gas and he had come to help her. The man who took her virginity, Ben Wilson, was a real bastard, but he knows how to get her on her knees. She was subdued by his charm, she was unable to refuse his requests. He could make her what he wanted, Jade obeyed him finger and eye and she wet several times her panties as well. This asshole could have gotten far more from her if he had not gone to fuck her best friend, Cat Valentine.

After being back in a relationship with Beck, he knew how to win again her confidence, they evoked their different fantasies. Jade told him her taste for submission. Later, to spice up sex, he wanted to try some role plays, she was the prisoner and him the guard for example. It was good, but she never found an excitement similar to that with Ben or with Freddie. It was not a real submission, just a simulation.

But it did not matter since Beck had made her discover another form of sex, deeper, more sensual, more symbiotic. So she put her desires aside, she thought she had forgotten them, but everything resurfaced with the arrival of Freddie tonight.

"Well, maybe I'll go" Freddie said "it's late, I do not want to abuse your hospitality, and I still have to find a place to sleep."  
"No, do not leave" Beck falls into his trap "we have room in the guest room. You are welcome, you can even stay all weekend if you want."  
"But finally, dear" Jade protested "you're going to the studio tomorrow morning, you can not be there."  
"I know, and it bothers me, but I will feel guilty if my absence prevents you from enjoying each other. What do you think, Freddie?"  
"I confess that I would enjoy my sister a little more. It would be a pleasure."

Beck understood nothing of the hint. What an idiot! Freddie throws him a hook and he rushes on it without thinking. He did not even ask her opinion. No, Freddie can not stay here. The possibility of ending up a whole weekend with him frightens her.

* * *

Jade is afraid of what Freddie could do to her, but most of all, she is afraid of what she could accept. A ball tightens her stomach, old acquaintance of under the tent. She is really angry after her boyfriend to be fooled as easily.

And here, she does it!

Her legs have just desoldered. Too concentrated on her resentment towards Beck, she dropped her guard and spread her thighs slightly. Jade just realized it. She is still far from openly showing her sex to her brother, she is ashamed anyway. Now she feels she can not back down.

Either she stays, or she reveals herself more. Freddie only waits for the second solution, his eyes shine with rapture. He has not seen anything concrete yet but understood that his little sister began to let go. He encouraged her with a firm look.

Her heart beats and she feels uncomfortable. She straightened up, and in the movement spreads her thighs wide for a moment. It only lasted for a fleeting moment, but it's enough to stir up the fire in her, being ashamed. Despite herself, Jade takes a look at Freddie to make sure he has not missed anything. His complicit smile confirms her, she can not help but feel a certain pride.

Jade convinces himself that it does not hurt anyone and that it will not go any further. She even convinces herself to punish Beck for his lack of discernment, she knows she is seeking excuses to justify her act. She refuses to admit that she was crazy about it. Jade starts again, but this time longer.

"It's beautiful, little sister. What if you roll up your skirt a little more?" Freddie proposes her in Russian.  
"What does it mean?" Beck questions, who seems annoyed that they can correspond in a language he does not master.  
"I told my sister that she had become a beautiful woman and that her couple made her happy. How did you get back again together?"

While Beck explores the circumstances of their return together during the Full Moon Jam more than three years ago, without realizing that Freddie is only half listening, Jade has her hands on the end of her skirt, she tightens the tissue nervously, making it rise centimeter after centimeter until she would become really indecent if she went further.

During the operation, Jade casts worried looks at Beck. Fortunately, Freddie manages to get his attention. Beck does not deign to watch the show she offers him. Jade boils, she feels frustrated. Then she understands his little game, interest for Freddie is not to see, but she does exactly what he asks her. Jade puts the fabric back in place while Beck finishes his story.

"If you knew how hard you make me, little sister, I have a craving to put it in your mouth. You have had to make progress from the tent" Freddie said in Russian.

Yes, she has made progress. Ben had assured himself. He liked to have her kneel down to make her swallow his dick. Once, he told her to sucked his three friends at the same time. Freddie is dressed in wide pants, so no one could notice his erection.

"I was asking her if she remembered our last vacation together" he said in English to Beck "these few days have been a real treat."  
"Yes, for sure we are well amused" she feels obliged to confirm, red with shame.  
"Oh yes, you loved me to take care of you unbeknownst to your parents, as you will love me to do it unbeknownst to your lover."

Beck does not try to understand this last sentence in Russian and asks where the holidays took place. Freddie quickly tells the story, omitting the most taboo.

"The only thing I regret" Freddie says "it's not to have pictures of my american family."  
"Jade's mother gave us lots of albums, we can watch if you want."  
"With pleasure!"

Beck rummages through their office to bring out all her dusty family albums. Freddie moves to her left on the couch, Jade dares not look at him. He takes advantage that her betrothed turns them back to slide two fingers under her skirt. By reflex, she rejects him, although he had time to reach her pussy. He withdraws his fingers moistened and tasted them by fixing her. Beck brings a pile of old albums, puts the first on her thighs and settles in his turn to her right.

She opens it, and they discover photographs of Jade being baby. The men ask her (obviously) to comment, she obeys. Shortly after, she feels a hand resting on her back. Jade does not have to look to guess his owner. She shivers under the caresses, although her belly is on fire. She mumbles her explanations, Beck laughs at her ... if he knew, he would laugh less. Freddie asks her a lot of questions to make her torture last while his hand goes down the top of her ass.

Taking an ounce of remorse, Jade discreetly pushes Freddie's hand. The latter waits a little before regaining its position. Her brother will not let her get away so easily. She's at his mercy, and she keeps getting wet. The fingers of this _**beast**_ 'resting on her ass rub the birth of the gluteal groove, causing a wave of tingling throughout her body.

Jade does not know why she leans slightly forward. Freddie takes advantage of it to cast discreet glances in her cleavage and to let his fingers lower down on her buttocks. He is not far from her pleated hole. She guesses that the _**beast**_ will try to slip one of his five paws.

Instead, he scratches to pull the soft fabric of her skirt stuck between her buttocks and the sofa. The textile remains stuck, she lifts her ass slightly to facilitate the operation. Jade is now naked ass on the couch. The _**beast**_ can now easily slip under the skirt to reach the sweetness of her flesh. A finger crawls to her anus and gently presses.

 _No, not that ..._ , Jade protested mentally.

 **...**

 **A/N: C'mon, I leave you on a cliffhanger, you like it.**

 **Ben's character (interpreted by JC Gonzalez) was one of four hot guys who decide to flirt with Cat Valentine in "Survival of the Hottest."**


	4. Torrid liaison between step siblings

**A/N: I think what I like about making OCC characters is that we can change some of their less appealing quality, and do them justice ... in the way of everyone.**

 **Anyway, I leave you with the story.**

 **...**

 **04 - Torrid liaison between step siblings**

Unfortunately, it was also the time when her dumb of fiance chose to go to the bathroom. Jade already knows that Freddie will take advantage of the opportunity to push his advantage further, so she takes the lead and tries to regain control by trying to push her brother away.

Freddie releases a new card of his game, his lips rush to hers, his tongue forces the passage. She yields, taken unprepared, she allows herself to kiss and even answer the kiss. Freddie's free hand clings to her breast. His other hand forces the passage under her buttocks so that his fingers can tickled her anus and her pussy.

Beck comes back and takes his place. She dares not look at him, too ashamed of what she is doing. She no longer recognizes herself, always sitting on the right hand of Freddie who caresses her ass and pussy. No, the lack of consciousness that she possesses refuses to be submissive, she must find a way to make leave Freddie as quickly as possible.

Her brother continues to caress her while they continue to watch the albums all three. Jade is on the brink of orgasm, she must admit that she still feels a sadistic pleasure in letting herself be touched beside of the man of her life. She struggles to articulate correctly her sentences, she accuses fatigue to justify herself to Beck.

"It's true that I'm exhausted too, and tomorrow I have to get up early tomorrow for the studio, I'm going to bed and I'll let you show the guest room to your brother."  
"Good night, my love."  
"Good night darling."

Jade should follow him, right now, because as soon as he leaves the room, Freddie will launch the assault to which she is not sure she can resist. She can not accompany him without revealing a soaked skirt and sofa. As expected, as soon as the door of the room closed, Freddie attacks her breasts and mouth.

"No, stop, I'm engaged" Jade implores him.  
"So what?"  
"You have to go, I can not deceive him" she tried to make him hear reason.  
"You're not going to throw me out in the middle of the night?"  
"You will leave tomorrow morning, I beseech you, do not stay."  
"And how do you intend to convince me? My dick will not leave without having enjoyed from you, my dear little sister."  
"I ..." she hesitates.  
"Suck me" he orders her "suck me, and I promise I'll leave tomorrow at the first hour."

Would not it be better to suck one night rather than get fucked for a whole weekend? It would be a lesser evil, a good compromise. Jade would limit the damage. Freddie reads her answer in her eyes and releases his big sexe, Jade salivates to this image. She lies on the sofa and takes the precious flesh in her mouth, the taste has plunged back four years. The difference is that she learned to appreciate the practice much more than during her initiation. Today she licks and sucks like an pro.

"Oh yeah" Freddie grunted "I see you like to suck my dick while your boyfriend sleeps next door. C'mon, have fun, my lovely little bitch."

His position allows her free access to her ass. He takes the opportunity to push two fingers. Jade drops a moan of pleasure choked by the sex she has in her mouth. The evening excited her brother, she does not feel far from fainting. She accelerates the cadence and swallows his sex thoroughly to make him cum.

She also wants to show him how much she loves it and that she is gifted. He rumbles and pulls his sperm loads between her lips by calling her a slut. Her submission, insults, fingers in her ass, fraternal sperm in mouth, she also cum. Nothing else is happening tonight. Jade shows his room and brother & sister go to bed each from their side.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

The awakening of Beck releases Jade of erotic dreams staging her in the midst of a crowd of guys. She hears her man lunch, wash, then finally dress in their room. It was at that moment that he noticed that she was not asleep. He kisses her and wishes her a good weekend.

A few minutes later she heard his departure off the apartment. The next hour sees her swinging between sleep and awakening until she perceives a presence in the room that comes to lie behind her on the bed. Did Beck eventually drop his film shoot? He caresses her hair, her neck, her back. He looks naughty, she pretends to sleep because she knows that he likes to wake her up by a delicious cunnilingus. His hands are more pressing. He reaches her buttocks, passes under her nightie and begins to slip a finger in her sex. A hand seizes a breast.

"Do we still play this game, as in the tent? Note, I love this game."

Her heart makes a jump, this voice is accentuated. Jade clenched and dared not move. She knows that she should immediately react, make him go away before the situation slips, but she is paralyzed. She feels again the weak teenager she was four years ago, trapped between the clutches of a brother that her parents imposed on her.

Freddie takes advantage of her inertia to explore her body. He fingers uncontrollably her ass and sex, he palpates her chest and pinches her nipples. Despite herself, her body reacts, she feels herself slowly slip towards pleasure. Jade is so ashamed.

"You promised me that you would leave" the young gothic actress happens to moan after several minutes of treatment.  
"I know, and then I remembered that I never fucked you. Ass fucked, yes, but your pussy, no I wanted to rectify that" her brother explains to her "remove your nightie and put to all four."  
"Pity, no" Jade implores him.  
"Put yourself on all fours, little whore" he insists.

Jade finally obeys, she can not escape him. Here she is in the desired position: offered, ass stretched as a sign of submission. She feels him position himself behind her. The end of his sex comes into contact with her intimacy. This time, he will push her to commit the irreparable, her fiance Beck is going to be completely cuckold. She's going to get fucked by her stepbrother.

His cock penetrated her pussy, she feels filled with his manhood. Jade drops a groan, her brother slides into her and cries of happiness, his hands knead her buttocks. She enjoys the pleasure of her brother's dick. Remorse and pleasure mingle in her, she is plunged into an ocean of contradictions. She loves and disapproves, she blames herself for Beck.

Um, it's so good. More Freddie fucks her, the less she thinks of Beck. So much the worse for him, Jade savors this penis which now brutalizes her. She would have time to worry about her after the fuck ... after the weekend. She no longer retains her joy and expresses it by squeals.

"Say it, little whore" Freddie claims.  
"It's okay, fuck me harder" she tries to guess what he wants to hear.  
"No" he declares that acceding to her request "say it, little whore."  
"Stay, stay all weekend and fuck me. Give me your cock in my pussy, my ass, in the mouth, my breasts, where you want. I'll do whatever you want. I'll be your slut of little sister, your whore, your bitch. Take me and do not let go anymore" Jade begs him, no longer restraining herself.  
"Yes" Freddie moaned, satisfied.

He redoubles ardor to satisfy her, he has reached a frantic pace. Brother and sister vociferates their happiness together. Jade believes she has never screamed so much by being filled by a guy. If she had known, she would have asked him to fuck her on the first night in the tent.

That time lost, she had a beautiful dick within reach, and was unable to fully enjoy it. She is overwhelmed by pleasure, she will soon overflow. It's so good, so strong, she explodes. Jade does not have time to recover that Freddie bursts in his turn and cum in her womb.

 **...**

All day Saturday has just passed quickly.

Jade took pleasure in submitting to all Freddie's requests. He dragged her out shortly dressed, she had to play the exhibitionists before the lucky men they had met in parks, shops, or even public transport. She prayed not to fall on people she knows, like Robbie or Sinjin.

Her brother also caressed her all day, she even had an orgasm in the restaurant. Jade sucked him, Freddie fucked her. The day was full of emotion. At that moment they had just come back home, and they were slumped on the sofa. Though exhausted, Freddie immediately resumed his assault of her body.

This is not possible, he never seems satiated. Jade never knew a man as excited as him, she feels proud to put him in this state, pleasure too. Freddie touched her, palped, caressed, kissed, licked. He passes from one zone to the other: neck, crotch, chest, buttocks, belly, lips. She felt herself melting under the avalanche of his touching and licks. Why did she take so long to yield to him? Her scruples at cheated Beck seem so far away now.

 ** _«Life is too short, you have to take full advantage of it. Your Beck will never know!»_**

That's what Freddie told her all day, Jade wants to suck him again.

 **...**

Her phone rings. She threw it to the other end of the couch when they got back. She dives to retrieve it and her half-brother takes advantage to tackle his little sister, the belly on the cushions, and feel her buttocks.

"It's Beck" she informs him.  
"Answer him, little sister" Freddie orders her.  
"But ..."  
"Answer him" he insists pushing a finger into her anus.

Jade guesses his intentions. He wants to search her ass while she's on the phone with Beck. The idea seduces her immediately, she picks up and responds by trying to adopt a natural voice.

"Hello, how was your day?" Beck asks her.  
"All right, we strolled, went to the movies, went shopping ... And you, my love, how is your film?"  
"You would see, things have grown incredibly fast here ... Too bad you did not come with me, the producer could have given you a role as a figure. When I arrived ..."

But his fiancee takes much more pleasure here, Jade only listens to the story of one ear, too focused on the two fingers in her ass. She contented herself with a few short sentences, two or three words at the most, inviting him to expand his narrative to the maximum in order to avoid speaking as much as possible. She would not betray herself by the sound of her voice. Freddie seems to want to move to higher gear, his sister feels him positioning himself above her.

The young American actress knows his intention, she can not help but stretch her ass for him. The idea that he is going to sodomize her now, while she talks with her fiance on the phone, makes her shudder. His dick sticks between her buttocks and presses to make itself an entrance. She holds a cry of ecstasy but lets escape to the place with little hiccups stifled. Freddie's cock takes position on her foundation. It is there that she realizes that he is the only one to have fucked her on this side. Her ass is destined for him, she adores the idea that he has the exclusivity.

His penis stirs in her for her greatest pleasure, Jade make monstrous efforts not to scream her joy. She places her hand on the phone so that it can stifle sounds if sometimes a rattle of pleasure should escape. She feels the breath of Freddie in her neck, his weight crushes.

Today, he is her man, her male, and she is his prostitute, his female. He has her ass as he pleases, Beck will never have it.

In any case, this practice has always disgusted him. As he never wanted to insult her during the act, too degrading to his taste. Yes, it's dirty, that's why it's good. Beck arrives at the end of his narrative, he asks his girlfriend what the brothers-sisters intend to make of their evening. She answers a TV session ... but in truth, fucking again and again.

"Your voice seems odd" Beck finally noticed.  
"Just a little fatigue, the day was long" she explains.  
"So you're going to have a good night."  
"Oh yes" she moaned under the assault of Freddie.  
"Have you ever eaten?"  
"I was planning to do it before your phone call. Freddie is using it."  
"Wish him good appetite on my part."  
"Oh yes, he has it, of appetite!"  
"Well, I'll let you eat then. Tomorrow, my love."  
"Yes ... see you tomorrow ..."

She turns off and throws the phone away, letting out a roar of pleasure that she had been holding for far too long. She might have had to cut short the conversation, pretend she was preparing to eat, she could not talk to him now.

Is he doubting something? Has she been fairly discreet? Jade does not have time to ask more questions, too busy to encourage Freddie to fuck her. He treats her as a little slut. It's true that she barks while her master fills her ass. Orgasm possesses them and takes them away.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Beck comes back a little earlier than expected. Fortunately he thought of warning his fiancee ... otherwise he would have surprised the brothers-in-law in full action. It's strange to find her fiance after have made him cuckold for two days. Remorse wakes up ... a little. They talk to Freddie again, before her brother decides it's time for him to leave.

"It's a shame that I did not have time to get to know you better" Beck regrets "can we hope to see you again on the wedding day?"  
"I will do my best to be present, I would not want to miss the event" Freddie said, before continuing in Russian to her "I always dreamed of getting sucked by a bride on her wedding day."

Would she do it? Jade West knows perfectly the answer to this question.

She licks her lips discreetly, she was eager to be on the wedding day.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it, the sequel promises to be even hotter.**

 **The next chapter will be a few months later.**


	5. Wedding day

**A/N: This is the new chapter, which happens during the wedding day of Jade & Beck.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **05 - Wedding day**

 **Three months later  
** **August 2016,**

The big day has finally arrived!

Jade West nervously watches her reflection in the mirror, she finally gets married ... and she goes to see her brother again. She does not know which of the two elements stresses her the most, a ball in the belly tears her guts. Jade had great hurry to marry Beck, he is the man of her life after all ... but after what she had done to him.

Her reflection grimaces, it would be better not to think about it. Today is a new beginning, she can start on a good bases, even if she will have to face this big brother that her parents imposed on her. Even though he did not give any news, Freddie asserted that he would come today. She prayed that he would have gone to the other end of the world and had forgotten her.

Dammit, how could she let him dominate her? What took her? Jade did all he asked, again and again, without showing any resistance. This bastard has abused her weakness, again and again. She never wants to see him again, he disgusts her, she disgusts herself. Why did she obey him? No, it was not her, she could never have done that to Beck, she would never have enjoyed with this brother.

It was another person, a reflection like in this mirror, an horrible Jade that Freddie created one evening in a tent.

She can see her, this Jadelle in the mirror, waiting impatiently for this brother to take her in any ways possible. While Jade is in her white wedding dress, she sees Jadelle in the mirror, dressed in a black evening dress, with black stockings, high black heels ... as well as a collar and a leash. Jadelle had her face and chest stained with his cum, as well as her somewhat torn dress that let out a boob, and her crotch leaked a little of their mixed cum.

Jade remembers that moment, it was during the weekend where they had been to a small party organized by the Vega sisters, she had a little trouble explaining why she was wearing this collar and that leash, but no one doubted of nothing. The evening was a little fuzzy but she remembers that Freddie had fucked her over a drunk and half-asleep Tori, he had ordered her to kiss her while he was filling her pussy and she had done it. It was the first time she kissed a girl and it was the most exiting moment of the weekend, thankfully that Tori did not remember anything.

It was also the moment when her personality was split in two: Jade West the faithful woman and madly in love with Beck, and Jadelle Whore the submissive slut of her brother.

Her reflection looked at Jade mockingly, Jade shook her head. She must no longer think of them, cast them out of her memories, marry the man of her life and live happily, that is what she must do. Today is a new beginning, she feels determined, she will never submit again, if he appears ...

But will he be there? Will he come for his little sister or will he once again let hovering the specter of his absence? Why could not get him out of her head? Will he come to claim his due? Jade sees herself kneeling before him, a heat pricks her stomach. God, how is she going to resist him? And Jadelle who whispers her to suck him ...

No! Today is a new beginning, she must be strong, for Beck.

The future wife is preparing in a heavy silence. Her mother, Amber West, and her best friend, Cat Valentine, are there to help her. She is now dressed, made up and coiffed. She asks to stay alone a few minutes before leaving for the chapel.

Jade observes her image in the mirror, this time was Jade in her white dress. Should not her reflection smile on the day of her wedding? She does not recognize herself in this immaculate dress, this dress as in her favorite horror film but without blood or mud (and with a little more cleavage). She looks so pure ... Jade is really beautiful also with this bright white, this lace and that veil that covers her dark hair with red hair tips. The thought that Beck will melt in front of her dress gives her a temporary smile, but this brother is also likely to appreciate. Why did choose she such a low-cut dress? She can already see his carnivorous smile ... He will kneel her.

 _ **You should have taken off your panties now, it will please our brother**_ , Jadelle's voice whispers in her mind.  
 _Shut up!_ , Jade mentally intimates her double to be silent.

It is time, she sets out.

Everyone was already installed when she entered the chapel. Jade moves slowly towards Beck, she glances nervously at the crowd gathered here but does not spot him. Where is he? The priest begins his speech, she only listens with one ear. Her eyes continue their search for his lion's look. Nothing, Freddie is not here. A strange feeling invades her, she can not rejoice. She spotted many faces, family members, her friends, fellow actors ...

Her eyes finish her race on her parents, Ryan & Amber, who send her an encouraging smile. Jade recovers and focuses her attention on her future husband. They exchange their vows, she promises unconditional love, boundless. Jade promises him fidelity. They seal this ceremony with a kiss.

There it's done! She finally married the man of her life.

* * *

The sequel of events engages like a gear. The married couple are acclaimed when they leave the chapel. They start a long and painful session of wedding photographs, she attends all this with the strange impression of being elsewhere.

Beck asks her if she's okay, she's lying to him to reassure him, but she can not help but check every moment that Freddie is still away. Her specter haunts her, she can not relax. The guests pass one behind the other to congratulate them. Her parents take her in their arms, her parents-in-law rejoice that she has joined their family. Jade forces himself to smile at all.

Marissa Benson and her new wife, Sasha Striker, a former Russian top model that Marissa took under her wing, to congratulate them. Being still a minister, Marissa had managed to free herself for her marriage, even though there was a small bodyguard in the vicinity. At the time, Jade had been actually surprised to learn that his brother's mother loves women, younger women in this case. Marissa had told him that Sasha was not just a woman, but Jade had not really understood the implication.

Jade really does not know who had the foolish idea to invite them, her husband or father, and why she accepted. Marissa is still p. They discuss several minutes with them. Not only is Sasha beautiful, but she apparently owns a record company in Moscow, she is multi-millionaire.

Marissa really won the jackpot, and Sasha really does not lack charm, and it also has that wild air so characteristic of Freddie or Marissa. Is it common to all Russians? The mother of his half brother spotted one of his glances at the crowd.

"Do not worry, your brother is late but he will come." Marissa tells him in Russian.  
"He told you he would come?" Jade is worried.  
"No, but I'm sure he'll come, I've told you before: when Fredward takes something, he does not go away."

Jade is not reassured at all, her belly squirms. Once again, Beck understood nothing of their talk in Russian, but it is not the case of Sasha who carries a mocking smile, to what extent is she aware of her relationship with her son-in-law? The evening falls fast. They join the ballroom for the last part of the evening. Still no brother, but where is he, dammit? His mother said he would come, then, what does he do? Why the hell does he endure torture? Does he enjoy torturing her by his absence? If he really has to come, as much as he comes now rather than leave her in doubt, in hope.

The meal begins. The dishes are succulent but the appetite is lacking. Some bites and she feels like having a full stomach, she wants to drink to relax, but she should avoid alcohol to keep her means, just in case.

On the contrary, Beck gives way, his happiness makes her smile anyway. Jade is so happy to be his wife. The atmosphere is good, the music animates, the laughter echoes, the vocal exchanges deafen. They all came for them to celebrate their love. This thought comforts her, she allows herself a succulent glass of wine.

The meal continues and she manages to relax. The appetite finally comes to her, then she enchains the delights. Finally, she was wrong to worry, Freddie will surely not come, otherwise he would have already shown. The wine begins to rise to her head and she feels cheerful.

After the dessert, it's time to open the wedding gifts.

Among the essential accessories for a couple life, they are surprised to discover the gift of Sasha & Marissa: a honeymoon in Moscow in a five-star hotel. Jade thanks everyone for their generosity, especially the Russian couple. She may be very reluctant towards Freddie, she has always felt more in step with Marissa.

"That's way too much" she tells them "I do not know how to thank you."  
"You know, my beautiful" Marissa smiles at her "I'm not much for it, it's Sasha that you must thank."  
"It's nothing" Sasha reassures her "I'm sure you'll find a way to show me your gratitude."  
"You see, I told you to invite them" Beck told her discreetly shortly afterwards.

Their witnesses, André for Beck & Tori for Jade (Jade had finally given a chance to a friendship with Tori, maybe it was because of their duo of singer or for her semi-guilt to have her kissed in her state of drunkenness), organize small games to animate the evening. The one of the musical chairs will be the first, attended by a tens of their guests.

 **...**

Several of them are obviously very upset, Ryan even almost picked up on the floor, she finds herself laughing. The winner is ultimately a cousin who wins a future invitation from them to the restaurant.

"For the next game, we'll need of the married couple" Andre says.  
"WHAT?" Jade exclaims in surprise "NO, no, no, I do not want to play, I prefer to watch, I leave to the others to ridicule themselves."  
"C'mon, honey, it's going to be funny."

The room encourages them and Jade is convinced. A particularly excited Beck takes her to the center of the room. He does not seem surprised by this little game. Was he aware of it? She suspects that yes. Tori then puts a blindfold on her eyes, and here she is plunged in the dark.

"We will verify that the bride knows her man well" Tori explains "just by touch, she will have to recognize her husband among three men, so we will need two volunteers to complete the men's trio."  
"What? Are you kidding me? I will not do that" Jade protests, laughing nervously.  
"C'mon, babe" she hears her husband "play the game."

Good, OK. That might be interesting. Jade wonders who are the two volunteers she is going to have to palpate in addition to her husband. The first one approaches, without having to touch him, she already knows that it is not her man. A strong smell of whiskey emerges from him, and Beck does not drink of it.

The bride still plays the game. A big belly, a thick beard, she recognizes a uncle of Beck. She goes on to the second. This man gives her more difficulties, he seems to have the same build as Beck. Jade hesitates a moment, but a closer look of his face reveals that he is not her man. Jade thinks recognize one of her fellow actors.

Logically, Beck is necessarily the third man ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Still a cliffhanger, bad me!**

 **Oh yes, now thanks to the influence of her brother, Jade now has a double personality addicted to Freddie, there will be dialogues between the two Jade.**


	6. The return of the prodigal brother

**A/N: For the mental discussions between the two Jade, Jade will be in** _italic_ ** & Jadelle will be in _italic/bold_. For those who have noticed, I also put the focus on Jade being divided between her moral and her envy of her brother, I love working on this part with her, I like to see a Jade confused, I like to write with her.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **06 - The return of the prodigal brother**

Jade was approached the one she thinks to be her husband, a drunken smile distorts her face.

She puts her hands on his stomach to caress his abs and goes up slowly towards his pecs, trying to heat him a little in passing. It was him who wanted to play, after all. She suddenly realizes that something is wrong, the man she has just caressed is more muscular than Beck, he seems smaller too. Fuck!

"None of the three is Beck" she tells the assembly.  
"Are you sure?" André asks her "you should check."

Jade acknowledged the previous two, but who is this man? Is she too drunk not to recognize her husband? She rests her hands on this mysterious male torso. Yes, his pecs are more massive than those of Beck, same thing for his biceps. No doubt to have, it can not be Beck. But this build tells her something.

His smell is familiar too. Who can he be? It only has to touch his face to identify the man: a clean shaven face, a firm jaw ... her hands remain paralyzed, her heart pounding. Jade removes her headband to check her fears. It's him, Freddie is there, a carnivorous smile on his lips.

"Hello, little sister. Congratulations on your wedding, and sorry for my delay."  
"Surprise!" Beck shouts jovially in her back.

She was speechless.

"I knew, even if you did not say it, that you were expecting your brother impatiently" Beck explains "I staged his arrival to surprise you."

Tears rise to her eyes. She does not know exactly what happens to her. A torrent of contradictory emotions invades her: joy, fear, anger, excitement, disgust ... He is finally there ... Fuck!

"Come in my arms, my dear little sister" Freddie tells her with his smile that she hates and loves at the same time.

She plays the game to not disappoint Beck. Her brother tightens her against him, against his powerful body, that body which in the past has imposed his will on her. His smell invades her nostrils, the pain in her belly wakes up and begins to burn her. After too long seconds, he finally released her from his hug.

"You finally came" she managed to mumble in Russian "I thought you would not come."  
"Of course I came" he replied in the same language "did not I tell you that I wanted to get sucked by the bride?"

He had not changed! Jade frowns in anger. Is that all she represents to him? He comes to enjoy his sister for a moment and then disappears, without giving a sign of life, like the last time. For him, she is nothing but a body to fucking. He disgusted her. On the other hand, Jadelle is ecstatic to see him again.

 _ **Finally he's back, take him in a room and suck his beautiful cock**_ , Jadelle whispers in part of her head.  
 _Shut up, it's out of question we do it_ , Jade cries mentally to the slutty part of her conscience.

Awesome! Now she is discussing with herself, she becomes crazy. Yet Jade can not help but agree with Jadelle.

* * *

Beck invites him to come up ate the rest of the meal. Freddie settles down at table and serves himself. She and her husband sit beside him to hear from him. Here he is gone in one of his long talks. Once again, her man drinks his words, she is sure that half of what he tells is invented.

They are soon joined by his parents, Marissa & Sasha. His mother warmly embraces her son, Freddie comes out of a bag a bottle of Vodka Pincer. This thing seems to delight Sasha, he offers it to everyone. Beck, who has already drunk a lot, refuses at first but eventually gives in to insistence. Jade takes a glass bottom out of politeness, but she does not intend to touch it. Now that Freddie is here, it's better to stay cautious.

"You are very charming in this dress, little sister" Freddie speaks to her in Russian "and what appetizing cleavage."  
"Keep your compliments for yourself" Jade blushed "I'm not going to walk in your game. Not this time."  
"Oh yes, really? We'll see, what's going on? Are you angry for my delay?"  
"I am a married woman" she smokes, always in his mother language.  
"I do not see what that changes" he smiled, still sure of himself "well, you seem to have made progress in Russian. Congratulations!"  
"I took courses on the web" she confessed timidly.

Eventually, Cat gives her the apology to leave the table, she wants to talk to her. Jade quickly follows her, the little redhead asks a lot of questions about her brother, she asks if he stays a long time in Los Angeles and if he has someone in his life. No, it's not possible, Cat is not going to do it too.

"I do not recommend him" Jade said angrily "he can be lovely, but he is not the most frequentable kind."  
"Oh, you know, I do not see too much trouble for a sensual night" Cat winked at her.  
"You forget Robbie, you know, your two-year-old boyfriend, who shares an apartment with you" Jade scolded her.  
"I think I will allow this misdemeanor for a few hours" the redhead retorted "maybe my roommate will want to join us, Sam needs a bit of fun right now."

She irritates her and Jade takes advantage of the first opportunity to leave her. She really hopes that Cat will not put her hand on him, she might be even more dizzy than usual after spending the night with him, or worse, he could get her pregnant. She does not need her best friend to carry his child.

Jade knows her brother by heart, it would not be the first time he would do it or the _lucky_ girl would have no problem raising his child as a single mother or with a surrogate father. Jade has already read something about the subject, it seems that some men (or women) possess this magnetic or hypnotic charm that allow them to have whatever they want, it is really the case of her brother. He has really got everything he wanted, even his little sister.

 **...**

Five years earlier, while her parents had gone on a business trip leaving her alone at home, her brother had come home for the spring break and he had not come alone: he had brought his ' _girlfriend'_ of the moment, so her twin sister and girlfriend of this twin sister, whom he met in Seattle before descending to LA.

Jade remembers these girls: they are the ones who created this webshow to the moderate popularity of the name iCarly, but they canceled the show a few months ago, they are Carly Shay, and Sam & Melanie Puckett. It must be said that in the case of girlfriends, her brother had a lot of taste. This vacation would have been better if her mother and father had not given their blessing to her stepbrother to stay during the break, or if Beck had not gone to Canada to see his family. She might have been less frustrated to see her brother kissed Sam, or the other lesbian couple do the same. Jade avoided dragging as much as possible with them, she did not want to spend more time than necessary with him.

Result: Jade had spent most of her time outside with Cat & Tori, or staying in her room to put the music too loud not to hear them.

One evening, when she had woken up in the middle of her school work, Jade had gotten a glass of water in the kitchen. As she opened the door of her room, she heard small noises, grunts and groans. Being of a curious nature, she goes to see what happens, she goes down the stairs before turning to the corner of the wall to be in front of the living room. That's where she lives them.

Jade saw Carly rode on the sex of her brother, Freddie was lying on the large V-shaped sofa and the brunette lovingly caressed the muscles of her best friend's boyfriend. The HA student does not know what is most shocking: finding her brother was fucking a girl at her house (again), this girl who is not his girlfriend from the moment, or of the angle where Jade is, she can see that Carly had a round belly, conforming to pregnant women of six months.

If only that, she can see the other two girls in the room: Sam was exhausted, lying on the other side of the sofa caressing her pregnant belly as she watched the brunette fornicating with her boyfriend while stroking her worn-out sex, and Melanie sat on the floor beneath her twin sister, she was half asleep, worn out too by Freddie.

Now she understood better why iCarly was canceled, or why the girls wore these sweaters to hide their physical condition. But why? Why did they agree with the fact that Freddie was taking advantage of their bodies this way? Why they let themselves treated like vulgar prostitutes? Unfortunately, Jade will not know the answer for years.

Back in her room, Jade had the unpleasant surprise of finding her panties slightly wet, she could not believe that she had been excited by this perverted and degrading show.

A few months later, the girls had started iCarly again, but there had been no news of their pregnancies or babies, they were even very happy, which enervated Jade at the highest point. Her brother still was quiet again, thanks to his demonic charm.

A few years later, iCarly was definitely canceled and Sam moved to Los Angeles with her son, Frederick Puckett (Jade could not believe that her brother had the nerve to ' _persuade_ ' his ex to give a near first name of his), where the blonde became roommate with Cat.

Curiously, the blonde never missed money, Jade thought that her brother was for something but it was never confirmed.

Jade also became friend with Sam, a close friend but not enough for that she invites her to her wedding. She did not want Sam to meet her brother again, if he ever came, Sam would be subdued again and he would surely succeed in charming her again.

But in truth, Jade was a little jealous of Sam and all the other girls that her brother put in his bed. Part of her feels empty that she has not had the chance, and the honor, to have been fertilized this famous weekend where her brother came three months ago.

 **...**

Jade Oliver is mentally slapping such a thought. She shakes her head, trying to erase those memories and she goes around the guests to change ideas. Everyone asks her about Freddie, his arrival has not gone unnoticed. They all want to know more details about her Russian brother.

But fuck! Open your eyes, dammit! Why is she the only one to see what he really is? And Beck has just put him on the front of the stage. It's always the same thing, as soon as her brother is there, everyone has eyes on him. Tonight is her wedding, and yet nothing changes. And him who benefits from it and struts in front of everyone.

She watches him out of the corner of her eye. He left the table and approached her. Her heart beats, her belly burns, her hands tremble. What is he going to do? She is panicked.

He just happens to pass right by her without showing any interest. Really? Jade thought he was still going to try an approach, a tip of disappointment pricks her ego. Her stepbrother now stands before two of her cousins on her mother's side, twins sisters. The latter are already taken in his web and play the charmers in their turn. They laugh like woodcocks. What idiots! Jade walks up to them, exasperated.

"Are not they a little too young for you?" Jade grumbles Freddie in Russian.  
"They're not younger than you were in the tent" he retorted with his charming smile.  
"But you, you are older than at that time" she contradicts to make him swallow his smile.  
"And? Are you jealous?" he smiled mockingly at her.

What? Jalouse? He mocks at her! Mad, she turns her heels. He annoys her, everything went so well before his intrusion. Jade suddenly feels cramped, she stifles. She wants to shout her rage. She must take the air, she finds herself a little alone. In any case, no one will pay attention to her absence.

* * *

 **Six minutes later,**

The fresh air does her good, the calm also.

Jade sits down on a stair step. Thoughts jostle in her head. She cursed him, that bastard. Let him go and fucking his cousins if he likes it, or Cat or any girls he wants. In any case, he came only to empty his balls, there is only that which interests him.

He's not her brother, no. A real brother would really care about her. A real brother would have taken the trouble to come on time to her wedding. A real brother would not have abandoned her without giving her news after having fucked her a whole weekend a few months ago. Tears slowly sink.

No, she's not going to go over that again.

It's not her. It was _**Jadelle**_ who wanted him several days after his departure. _**Jadelle**_ felt frustrated, empty, abandoned. _**Jadelle**_ believed, for a moment, important for her brother but was mistaken. _**Jadelle**_ imagined she was sleeping with Freddie when it was Beck. _**Jadelle**_ let herself get fucked for a weekend, and suddenly everything stopped. Jadelle sought to revive the same sensations without succeeding.

 _Jade_ , she is the one who hates him, the one taken with remorse and shame, the one who is madly in love with Beck. A warm hand rests on her shoulder, she jumps, he is there. Jade looks at him, interrogative. He sits down beside her and takes her in his arms. She lets herself go and bursts into tears. It takes her several minutes to calm down. His soothing warmth invaded her. He stared at her in the eyes, his gaze was intense. Jade has the impression of drowning, her heart pounding, his lips resting on hers. She does nothing to repel him.

 _No!_

His tongue creeps into her mouth and her own answers him.

 _No!_

One hand rests on her thigh, the other hand palpates one of her breasts, her body becomes inflamed.

 _NO!_

Jade regains control for a moment, pushes him back and gets up. She takes a few steps, ready to flee.

"If I have come, it's for you, my little sister, there's no doubt about it, your cousins do not interest me, you're the one I want on knees."

Freddie approaches his sister slowly, as if not to frighten her. Jade takes a step back but is quickly blocked by a guardrail. His gaze is imposing. Intimidated, she looks down. She is a married woman, she loves Beck with all her heart, she should flee ... but Jadelle fights to take control and prevents her from moving.

Once again, her brother paralyzed her. Jade is not going to be able to resist him, she feels it. She is presented on a silver platter, he has only to serve himself. His body sticks to hers, his mouth kisses her neck, his hands take hold of her breasts, she can not help but grow a groan.

Jade can not believe she's let him, once again, enjoying of her. Soon, he'll ask her to kneel, she knows it and she'll do it. She will suck him and make him cum, here, while dozens of people are celebrating her wedding with Beck inside.

Her body no longer answers her, he reacts to Freddie's touching, claims more. Each caress electrifies her, each kiss ignites her, tingling tears her belly. Her mind is misty, she is not sure what she really wants. Did she really want to stay faithful to Beck? Did she really wish Freddie would not come and fuck her tonight?

Her brother takes her hand and lays it on his manhood, then goes up the bottom of her dress. Jade caresses him through his pants, he is very hard. All the memories of their previous adventures come back into her head. She is there, this hard cock that has done her so much good, just separated by a few layers of cloth, she only has to do a few gestures to free it and let it enjoy of her. God, like Jade wants it ... Meanwhile, Freddie passed his hands under her dress and mass her buttocks.

"Hmm, too bad, I imagined you naked there."  
"I hesitated" Jade confesses to him "take it away from me.

Freddie pulls a penknife out of his pocket, carves it and takes it away. He carries the fabric to his nose and inhales the perfume.

"What a delightful scent, I see that I missed you, you could not wait for me to take care of you, it makes me want to drinking at the source."

He puts his hands back under her dress. Two fingers have no trouble in getting into her wet pussy. Jade continues to knead his cock through his pants and responds to his kisses. She feels his fingers prick her pussy and annoy her clit. A other force the passage of her anus. This contact made her crazy, and she feels sinking abundantly along her thighs. She is eager that he order her to move on to the sequel, no matter what he has in mind, she's ready to accept anything.

"Oh my god" a voice is surprised behind the step siblings.

Jade is surprised and turns his eyes to discover the decomposed face of her mother. She does not have time to react that Amber returns quickly inside. Fuck, it's a disaster.

This time, she ruined everything!

 **...**

 **A/N: Uhhh, a little drama is coming, the next chapter comes soon.**

 **Yep, I wanted to talk a little about the trio of iCarly, which is now composed of Carly, Sam & Melanie (for Melanie, she never left Seattle and has a better relationship with her sister). For iCarly being less popular, I put it on the account that Freddie was not with them.**

 **I mean, he was the one who was most motivated to produce it and make the changes necessary for its improvement. Carly & Sam were there to do the show and have fun, they brought the ideas but not the technical part necessary for its development.**


	7. Confession

**07 - Confession**

NO! NO! NO! What will she do?

It was a disaster, Jade had sworn fidelity to Beck, and this evening she was surprised by her mother in an unfortunate position with Freddie.

Now, Amber is going to say it to her son-in-law, and all the happiness she has struggled to build will collapse like a castle of cards. She lost everything, all because she could not resist the brother she hates so much. It's the panic.

"Calm down" Freddie said, imperturbable "your mother is not going to say anything."  
"What, how can you know?"  
"I know, that's all."

He tries to kiss her again but she pushes him violently. He does not care about her or what? He gives her nausea. Jade leaves him there and rushes inside to try to save what can still be. Beck sees her and gives her a big, delighted smile. Obviously, Amber has not told him yet. She approaches her husband and kisses him.

"Well, where were you? I was looking for you everywhere."  
"I just went out to get air. Would you have seen my mother?"  
"I think she left in the kitchen."  
"Thank you, my love."  
"You're gorgeous, I'm glad to have married you" Beck tells her as she strides away to go back to her mother.

Jade has a pinch to the heart, he may not say the same thing in a while. Tonight she was supposed to resist Freddie and set off on a good footing. How did she get there? The bride enters the kitchen, Amber is present. Her face is still shocked. She says nothing, so Jade is obliged to start this awkward conversation.

"Mom, I ..." Jade stammered, not knowing where to start this conversation.  
"You're crazy!" Amber eventually ended up saying "the day of your wedding, moreover! What took you, dammit?"  
"I'm sorry, Mom" Jade starts crying "I did not want to, I promise, but it's stronger than me, I can not resist him."

She no longer controls her tears, her body is taken from nervous spasms. The expression of her mother's face changes radically, her anger and her misunderstanding leave room for deep pity. She steps forward and takes her daughter in her arms to calm her down. Once again, Jade takes several minutes to regain a semblance of peace.

"So you sleep with your brother" Amber finally takes on a softer tone "has it been a long time?"  
"It happened several times" her daughter said without actually answering "you have to take me for a monster, I'm so disgusting, I hate myself!"  
"No, do not say that." Amber calmed her down "you must not flagell yourself so much, it will not help."  
"You do not understand, I let him do whatever he wanted, I deceived Beck in the most frightful way while I love him, I love him with all my heart, you must believe me!"  
"I think you love Beck and that's all that matters, you have to focus on that."  
"But Mom, I can not do it, I've never been able to stop him from taking advantage of me ... He's stronger than me ... already in the tent ..." Jade lets out this memory.  
"In the tent? When we went camping towards Santa Barbara?"  
"Yes" her newly married daughter confessed "this is where it started."  
"No, I had suspected something, but I was far from imagining that" Amber sank.

The bride looks at her mother confusedly, Amber sees her look and answers her silent question.

"Yes, I saw you were weird, you pretended to be fine, but you looked elsewhere, I suspected he had tried something."  
"What? You had doubts and yet you let him abuse me?" Jade accuses her angrily.  
"I was far from imagining that, I promise, and then I" Amber hesitates with a guilty look "I have a confession to make you ..."

Jade patiently leaves her mother to think about what she is going to confess to her, she thinks Amber is going to need this time since it seems so horrible.

"I do not know if you remember the last time he came, it was two years before the camping. You had gone to sleep at Cat's place" Amber said.  
"I remember" Jade remembers this time, it was just after Cat broke with Daniel because of Tori "I just wanted to avoid him. What happened this time?"  
"Your father was called for an urgent intervention, and he left me alone with him. We talked for a long time with Freddie, he had so many anecdotes to tell" Amber began her narrative, Jade is less and less certain to know the truth "then he put some music and wanted to make me dance, he was very close, he ended up sticking me and putting his hands on my body. I do not know why I let him do. We had drunk, he was charming, young, funny, sensual ..."  
"No, you did not do that?" Jade puts a hand on her mouth.

She could not believe it, with her own mother.

"Unfortunately, I slept with him, and I promise it was the only time I deceived your father ... or rather the only night ... I do not know why I agreed to do all that he wanted to. Oh God, he even took me by the ass."  
"Stop, I do not want to know the details."  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I understand what you can feel, I do not approve what you have done with him, but I understand, I think that's why I did not try to find out what it happened in the tent, I was afraid to bring back this story of the past. Oh no, it's my fault, I'm so sorry, darling."  
"Stop, Mom, I also have my share of responsibility, I've never been strong enough to resist him, I think I'll never get there."  
"You must, my dear, for your marriage."  
"That's why he came tonight, he wants me to suck him on my wedding day."

The conversation was not as bad as Jade had imagined. It even did her good to talk about it freely. Finally someone who understands who Freddie really is! Finally someone on her side! Finally, her marriage is no longer in danger. Her brother was right, Amber will not say anything. She is now reassured, it is a weight less on her shoulders.

This bastard, he had fucked her mother. She would never have suspected that. What's going to happen now? Will they continue the evening as if nothing had happened? Mother & daughter goes back to the big room, Jade already sees Freddie coming back to her to pick up where they were interrupted, he will not give up so easily.

A nervous ball twists her stomach. Jade thinks about what happened outside, his hands stroking her, his lips on her skin, his sex wanting to impose her will. She was ready to accept everything again.

 _You have to find a way to stop it. Find the strength to resist him_ , this time it is the voice of her mother who murmurs this wise counsel in her mind.  
 _ **Let him take us, let him reconquer us again**_ , the voice of Jadelle imposes herself on that of Amber.  
 _You love Beck. You have to focus on that_ , Jade thinks mentally to try to silence her.  
 _ **As if you loved him, it's our brother you want. Let us submit again, you know that you want it**_ , Jadelle mocked openly.

Jade takes off from her mother and stays outside the door, ready to leave the kitchen. She turns her back, she can not look at her mother in the face with what she is about to say.

"Mom, I promise that I do not want to do what he asks of me ... but just now I wanted it and I would like more ... I'm sorry, Mom, I'll do it. I know it."  
"And your wedding?" Amber said quite disappointed ... or maybe jealous? Jade does not know.  
"Freddie will leave once he gets what he wants, as he always did, so I'll have plenty of time to take care of my husband."  
"Be careful, then" Amber reluctantly relinquishes as Jade crosses the door "do not surprise you."

Jade goes to join her husband at the table. He now looks really very squiffy. For her part, with all the strong emotions of the evening, she no longer feels the slightest effect of alcohol. Poor Beck, if he knew what was going to happen ... She was took remorse but quickly chased them away. She will have plenty of time to ruminate later.

* * *

 **One hour later,**

On the dance floor, the atmosphere seems to be crazy, many of their guests are unleashed.

The bride had even shared a little dance with her five-year-old cousin, Ruby Olson. Even though she was not very fond of small children, Jade loved this little girl, Ruby is very mischievous like her mother but also a wise and obedient girl, Jade could not help but love her, she was like hypnotizing by her little brown eyes.

Jade finally noticed the absence of several other people. After questioning her husband, she learns that they have left the evening. She feels that it's been an eternity that she did not take an interest in the party. It does not take long to Freddie to come to join his sister at table, he settles to her right. Her heart races again.

"So?" he asks her in Russian.  
"You were right ... my mother will not say anything."  
"You see, I told you, little sister."  
"How could you fucking my mother?" Jade reprimands him half furious.  
"C'mon, little sister, Amber was seduced and she is a beautiful woman, how can I miss such an opportunity?" Freddie laughed "it's not my fault if all the women are crazy about me. And then she had a wonderful surprise a few months later."

Jade interrogates him with the look, not understanding the end of his sentence, his mysterious smile is so annoying that she would like to slap him. Oh yes, she would love to have the power to slap him!

Seeing that she will not get any more from him, she tries to think of her mother's behavior after Freddie's visit this year. Jade tries to make her memory work, it was almost six years after all. Amber seemed more distant with her husband and her daughter, she worked more and returned late at night, and in the morning, she quickly disappeared for work.

She passed many calls with her young aunt on her mother's side, Pearl Olson, who was just 10 years older than Jade. She loved her aunt very much, Pearl is the mischievous of her mother's family, she had always supported her little cousin on her dreams as actresses. And during the party dinners, Pearl was the one who silenced her father, which is rare on Ryan's part to be intimidated by a woman. There was a little dark cloud that was plastering over Pearl, she was sterile and had always wanted children. Because of this, she could never find a man to stay at her sides. These incapable!

Finally, five years ago, Jade was pleased to learn that her aunt was able to adopt a child, a baby, and Pearl had named her Ruby Olson (it is a tradition of her mother's family to named their daughter by the names of precious stones, curious but interesting). The young gothic woman had found a quick resemblance to her brother at eye level, Jade could see Freddie's eyes in those of little Ruby ... she had immediately rejected this madness, it was impossible!

Finally, Amber's behavior had lasted no more than 8 months, she wore ample clothes during all the last 6 months, much like the girls of iCarly who had come home because of her brother. Then everything came back to normal. It is curious how it corresponds to the appearance of the adopted baby with ...

 **...**

Jade Oliver had her eyes wide open, it could not ... he had not dared! She turns her gaze towards that of her brother, Freddie had a victorious smile filled with satisfaction similar to those he gives his little sister when she finally understands something important that he had imposed on her.

"Do not tell me you are ... you are ... impregnated my mother?" Jade ends up saying in his mother language.  
"I will not say it" he said in Russian, taking a sip of wine in passing "you understood it all alone."  
"How is this possible?"  
"Sometimes, it's enough that one only time. In other cases, it never happens."  
"I was not enough for you?" Jade looks at him in dismay "you could not be satisfied with the dughter, you must have the mother too!"  
"For memory, I started with your mother, you came after her" her brother corrected her, always in Russian "Amber had a lot of will, she still has resistance but I finally managed to educate her. It was a real pleasure."  
"Wait what? What do you mean, my mother told me that it happened only once" she did not understand.

Would her mother have lied? Amber really seemed to tell the truth ... even though she always seemed guilty.

"That's why I said I educated her" he said, taking another sip of wine "it took a few months, Amber was very tough, but she ended up giving in too. Seeing how she begged me to stay with her, take her away and go away, an real romantic. But I was not going to do that, I told her to keep our child hidden and to have her adopted. She had talked about her younger sister and you know the sequel."

The bride had difficulty in believing his story, it seemed the very opposite of her mother, so faithful and always considerate. But then, was she not supposed to be faithful also to Beck? She had just told her mother that she would let her brother fuck her as he wanted, again. It does not seem so unlikely anymore ...

"For the little story" Freddie went on (again in Russian), attracting the attention of her little stepsister "I taught your mother that she did not deceive her husband, that it was perfectly natural that she takes the pleasure that Ryan rarely gives her. Amber is wonderful to see cum of ecstasy, it is a crime that she rarely can enjoy. So I thought it was perfectly normal to sacrifice myself and give her what she deserves. Everyone is a winner."

Jade could not believe that he dared to tell her all this bullshit, her brother especially wanted to empty his balls in her mother whenever he wanted. And Amber, silly as she was, let him do it, Amber even managed to no longer take responsibility for her actions and that it was perfectly normal.

Fuck! All this could only be a dream ... and yet, hearing him say that her mother was such a beautiful bitch made her excited, and jealous that it was not her. Jade understood better why Amber wanted her to stay away from her brother ... she wanted to keep him for herself. It will never happen, she has as much right to fuck with her brother as her mother slutty. And why could her mother have borne her stepbrother's child? It is unjust, it was her turn to be pregnant, Amber already had a daughter, it was up to her now to bear the child of her brother, it is perfectly logical!

Wait, what? No! It was not her thoughts, it was those of Jadelle!

"What are you saying?" Beck asks as he still does not understand anything Russian.

Phew! Fortunately her husband intervened, Jade can better organize her thoughts.

"No, nothing, my love" his sweet wife reassures him "we were just talking about the evening."  
"Follow me, little sister" Freddie resumes in his mother language "it's time we move on to serious things."  
"Fuck you!"

As she thought, it was far from enough to get rid of her brother. His hands start to attack her thighs, she rejects the first assaults but, very quickly, she understands that it is useless.

Being too drunk, Beck does not realize what is being played under the table. Jade feels Freddie's hands palpate her thighs through the thick wedding dress. She is catch of torpor, it starts again, she will not be able to escape to him. She knows very well that she can not escape, but she hopes to yield to him as late as possible. Fortunately, the size of her wedding dress will hinder him in his maneuvers and slow him down. The touch of his hands on her disgusts her.

It's time to let Jadelle take control, Jade is tired of fighting against her ... but for once she wants to let her act as she likes, Jadelle is slow to come, the little bitch! Jade is just paralyzed for now, locked in her bubble, hidden behind a wall. Her mind is left delirious elsewhere.

It's a hot touch on her skin that makes her come back to reality. He touches her on the skin, she quickly realizes that he just made a hole in her outfit to pass the hand.

"My dress!" Jade protested.  
"What?" Freddie answers innocently in Russian "you will not put it off from tomorrow, and the evening is soon over, it's just a tiny hole."

His fingers are more adventurous now that they have passed the obstacle of the tissue, the fever wins her little by little. Jadelle finally shows the tip of her nose, Jade must let her take full control, to finish as quickly as possible.

Jade spreads her thighs as an invitation, her brother does not pray and resumes the caresses interrupted by the impromptu arrival of Amber. The only difference is that her husband is right next to her. She is surprised by the speed at which she begins to wet, it does not take long before she regains all the sensations she felt just now. The pleasure climbs quickly, even faster than before. She is afraid of enjoying like that, her hand caresses it in her turn. Freddie is very excited too.

"You like what I do to you, little sister?" He asks in Russian "you like that I masturbate you next to your husband?"  
"Yes" Jade recognizes this truth.

Fortunately, Beck is soulful. He does not see pleasure making her grin. Jade is red with shame, she hopes that no one has understood what is happening. Once again, she allows herself to be touched by the man of her life. She is again at the mercy of the perverse pleasures of her dear brother. Jade enjoys, and succeeds in a monstrous effort to hold back a cry.

"Come now, follow me" he orders her.

Jade stands up, obedient as a little girl who just gave the right answer to a question to her teacher. She crosses the disapproving look of her mother at the other end of the room, she turns away her eyes but she also remembers that Amber is just an egoist and an thief of brother. Anyway, it's too late to go back.

"Where are you going?" Beck reacts slightly.  
"I, uh ..."

Without Jade having the time to give a real answer, Freddie drags his little sister into a storeroom where are stored household accessories. He closes the door behind him, Jade kneels before even that he orders her. She has thighs soaked with excitement ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, a lot of interesting revelation about Amber (and some small family secrets), I hope you liked it!**


	8. The long wedding night

**A/N: This time, he will have a Jade/Beck moment, as it is part of the triangle, I had to write a hot part with them. But he will obviously have a part Jade/Freddie in this chapter, no reason not to write them.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **08 - The long wedding night**

Finally!

It seemed her to be waiting for that moment for an eternity. Freddie hurries to free his sex too long compressed in his clothes, he also waited for a long time. His cock impatiently enters her mouth that welcomes him with pleasure. Jade is so happy to find that taste and realizes how much it missed her.

Her brother wanted to get sucked by the bride? She applies her best to make the realization of this fantasy exceptional. An intense pleasure reads in his eyes, she believes he will not be long to come. She feels him more and more close to the gulf, his body finally agitated, and powerful jets squirts in her mouth. Jade swallows everything without hesitation, leaving no drop to escape.

"It was very good" he smiled.  
"For me too" she also recognizes it.  
"Did you like to suck another man than your husband on your wedding day?"  
"Yes, I would like to get married again and start over."  
"Do you still want to fool your husband?" Freddie said enough disconcerted.

This must be the first time Jade sees her brother stunned, she must say that seeing him in this short time has made her a little more excited.

"Yes, again."  
"Then you're going to be served, my dear little sister!"

He opened the door and waved a hand at someone. A woman enters the room, her mother-in-law, Sasha Striker.

"What?" Jade protested "no, not her, it's you I want."  
"My mother-in-law was also very anxious to make you taste her sex, so you will suck her in turn."  
"It's time to thank me as it should be for your honeymoon" Sasha added with a big smile.

Jade observes Freddie in the eyes, he is authoritative. Obviously, that's really what he wants. She'll lick this woman she hardly knows. Her eyes are now on the sex just released from Marissa's wife. Now she understands what her brother's mother meant by Sasha being not just a woman.

Instead of seeing what she thought a pussy freshly shaved by this pretty woman, it is a penis in full erection that comes out of the pants of Sasha. Wow, if she had good understood the words of Marissa, Sasha is a trans, this is the first time that Jade is dealing with one of them, this Russian family is decidedly full of surprise. Her dick is shorter than Freddie's, but much wider, Sasha gets impatient and forces her mouth. Jade yields and lets this sex penetrate her.

Sasha does not seem to want to let her act as she pleases and begins to fuck her mouth. Jade does her best to facilitate the operation, Freddie enjoys seeing his sister so mistreated. He appreciates that she gives herself to his mother-in-law.

His smile encourages and excites her. Jade is at their mercy, ready to do anything to satisfy them. She thinks back to her ex, Ben, who him too, had made her suck another cock. Except that Ben finally showed himself jealous as she fulfilled his request.

 **...**

Freddie is really different. He really wants his little sister to behave like a whore. He loves the idea that she gives herself to someone other than her husband, and Jade loves to please him. She could suck all their guests if he asked her.

But then he leaves the room suddenly, leaving her alone with Sasha, who does not hesitate to pull her hair with her hands to fuck her mouth this way. Sasha takes several long minutes to cum and Jade is amazed by the abundance of her sperm. She swallows everything, the bride just sucked two men/trans, and she really loved it.

They go out one behind the other of the storeroom, Jade looks for her lover/brother of the eyes but does not spot him. Where is he? She then joins her husband who seems exhausted and asks if he has seen Freddie. Beck answers negatively, there are not many people, the party is coming to an end. About twenty minutes later, Marissa & Sasha come to them and wish them a good night, they took a room in a five-star hotel in the area. The mother of her stepbrother gives her a big smile before hugging her affectionately.

She does not know where her son is.

More and more guests are leaving, and her brother still does not show signs of life. He would not have dared to leave like that without even a goodbye? Jade is afraid that yes, he has once again abandoned her. He took what he wanted, he left just as she had predicted, while her body still claimed him. She suddenly felt empty, she was ready to offer him more, and he left her in need.

 _Bastard!_

Fuck, she got screwed again. Jade felt to be important to him, to be special in his eyes ... but no, she's nothing for him, just another hole to fucking. It is finally their turn to leave the room. Beck & Jade spend the rest of the night with his parents, as it is the closest place to the ballroom. They go up to their room, avoiding making noise. His parents and other refugee guests here are already asleep.

Beck seems excited, he devours his wife with his eyes, he is apparently ready to enjoy his wedding night. Jade does not mind too much, but after what she did earlier behind his back, she owes this to him. Naked, they stick to each other and begin to caress. They exchange a languorous kiss, she suddenly remembers that two penises were introduced between her lips a little earlier. Fortunately, Beck noticed no suspicious taste. The contact of his hands awakens her body abandoned by her brother.

Finally, Jade believes she would not need much to force herself to sleep with her husband tonight. The softness of his caresses makes her melt. He is so adorable ... as she would have liked Freddie to touch her so, she rubs him and feels his erection against her belly.

The wife asks him to penetrate her, he obeys. Feeling his sliding sex makes her crazy, she stretches out her whole body to let the sensation slide into every patch of her body. She closes her eyes to focus on her emotions, his mouth that kisses her, his hands that do honor to her body, his penis that stirs in her. Jade feels wanted, loved.

Jade goes astray in her dreams, her fantasies transform Beck into Freddie. It is now her brother who makes love to her this evening, her brother who burns her skin thanks to sulky kisses, her brother who invests her with his strong manhood. Jade imagines being once again at the mercy of her perverted brother, she is totally submissive to him and the pleasure climbs. She lets herself moan, and Beck begs her not to make a noise to wake anyone up.

His wife does not care, she just wants to be fucked. She encourages Beck to go more strongly, she wants him to fuck her as her brother fucked her. Her husband is making efforts, but that is not enough. She wants more, she wants to feel him raging. But, too exhausted by their day and by all the alcohol ingested, Beck will not achieve any feat.

Jade then begs him to insult and sodomize her, but as usual, Beck refuses to lower himself to those practices he considers degrading. Freddie would not have hesitated, she would not have even needed to ask him. Yet that's what excites her, Jade likes to feel dirty during the act. What harm is there in being the whore of her husband? Beck will never understand the desires that animate her in the depths of her being. He is unfortunately not like Freddie or Ben. It is true that he made her discover another form of sex/love, but it is not tenderness she wants this evening.

Despite everything, Jade happens to find her pleasure and reach orgasm. Beck also cum, the overflow of strong emotions completes and quickly carries him into sleep. She sticks to him and falls asleep in her turn.

Her sleep is agitated, her dreams take her back to the ballroom. Jade sees herself naked and tied up on a stage at the sight of all their guests. Freddie is there and caress her, then force her to suck him. Beck sits in front of her and watches the show without saying anything ...

* * *

It is finally a contact on her buttocks that wakes her up.

Jade does not know what time it is, but she notices some rays of sunlight piercing the thick shutters of the room. Her brain takes long minutes to get out of the mist and to understand what is going on. A hand is palpating her left buttock. Jade sighs, pleasantly surprised, and stretches her whole length.

She lets this firm hand enjoy her ass, she spreads her thighs so that he does not forget to take care of her pussy, the hand understands and comes to plunge a few fingers inside. Jade wet, Beck is visibly ready for a second round. His fingers continue to do her good and then, against all odds, one of them enters her anus.

Taking a doubt, she turns her head to the side, and despite the little brightness, Jade happens to perceive a Beck completely asleep. So it's not him who sticks a finger in her ass. Her body is tetanized, there is only one person who would dare to search her thus, so he decided to come again to enjoy her little sister. Jade does not know if she should rejoice or worry about it. In any case, her body does not hesitate to rejoice.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?"  
"Shh, little sister, you would not want to wake your husband, it would be unfortunate. Let yourself do as usual."

A second finger pierces her anus, others play with her clit. It's crazy, but it's good! Freddie came to finger her in the conjugal bed. Beck sleeps next to her, he can wake up at any moment ... Jade wants to moan but she holds herself as much as possible. His fingers leave her and Freddie is positioned behind his back, his cock points to her buttocks.

"Come on, ask me" he whispers in her ear.  
"Fuck my ass ..."

The words come out of her mouth before she even thought of pronouncing them. It's crazy, but she wants he fucks her here. She may be afraid, but the excitement is stronger. Jade dares not move a centimeter, ready to receive him. Of all the perversities which her brother has caused her to do, this is the worst, and she submits to him without resistance.

The tip of his dick presses on her anus and engulfs slowly, centimeter after centimeter. Pain and pleasure make her tremble. Jade is going to be fucked ass while her sweet husband sleeps a few inches from them. She bites the pillow not to scream her joy, and she tends her ass.

Freddie's cock is now fully inserted and begins to fuck her gently. Oh God, how good ... one of his hands plays with her nipples and tongs them. The last time he had sodomized her, he had gone frankly, responding to a bestial need to take her. But today, he obliges himself to go there slowly, leaving her time to savor every moment. Jade really wants to smell him fuck her, but so, the torture will last even longer.

And anyway, they must not wake up Beck, she dare not imagine if he opened his eyes now. She escaped the worst when her mother surprised them, but there she would have no way to reassemble the pieces. Jade risks big on this but she is unable to stop herself. It is so bad that it is good.

God, as she adores what her brother does to her ... she would like it to never stop, that pleasure continues to climb indefinitely.

 _ **When Fredward takes something, he does not it let go away!**_

The unfaithful bride would like it to be really the case, but she already knows that her dear brother will, once again, disappear. She is her bitch, her whore, her little slutty sister ... how can he abandon her again?

"Freddie, out of pity, do not leave after" Jade whispers "I want you to stay close to me."  
"What?" Freddie whispers, very surprised.  
"You miss me too much when you're not there, only you know how to take me as I like, for mercy, stay with me, I'll do whatever you ask, I promise."  
"And your husband?"  
"I will continue to make him cuckold for you. Don't forsake me, I need you too much."  
"You really it think?"  
"Yes!" she exclaims with joy "to prove him to you, impregnated me, make me bear your children!"

Her dear brother seems disconcerted by her request, but she has the impression that the idea appeals to him. Jade imagines himself subjected again and again to her brother. It would be so good, he submitted her twice in the past, then he disappeared just after, leaving her with a vacuum impossible to fill. Today, she does not want to relive that. She wants to enjoy his cock again and again.

Freddie speeds up the pace. Beck, beside them, continues to snore. It is true that with alcohol, her sweet and innocent husband has heavy sleep. Her brother is about to cum, he reaches orgasm and frees himself in her anus. She also feels carried away by orgasm.

Her Russian brother stands up as Jade gradually regains her minds.

"Goodbye, my sweet little sister. We'll see you soon, I promise you."

* * *

When Jade rises several hours later, her brother disappeared again ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I will take a short break in this story to reflect on the sequel. Hopefully it does not last too long.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
